


the frog fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [2]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtube RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Asphyxiation, Choking, Crack, Gen, Swearing, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream told a story on stream about eating a frog and it getting stuck in his throat and im a fucking heathen so here we are
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 36
Kudos: 191
Collections: anonymous





	the frog fic

_ ribbit _

"dream…?" george asked into the teamspeak call

"y-yeah?"

"did i just hear a frog?"

"RIBBIT!" sapnap echos the ribbit

"n-no.."

_ ribbit ribbit _

"dream!" george yells, "I HEAR A FROG"

"no you dont"  _ ribbit _

"yeah dream why do you have a frog?" sapnap asks

dream ignores them ans keeps playing minecraft, one hand on his keyboard, the other holding a large frog in his hand. this was his little secret to keep. no one else will know.

"dreeeeaaaaaam" george calls, followding dreams character

"shut up!!" dream yells

sapnap whines and george startsvto cry

"why would you yell at us" george cries

'im sorry i didnt mean to" dream starts to cey too

_ ribbit _

"dream tou do have a fucking frig though" sapnap says

"i hate you!" dream yells

"what? but i thougt we were boys…" sapnap starts crying too

dream fucked up

hes made his two davorite bots in the WHOLLE WORLD EVER cry

how will he fix this?

he takes the frog in his three hands, staring at it in his eyes. "hi little man youre ruining my life" he thoughts

and then he eats it whole

bUT IT GETS STUCK IN HIS THROAT AND HE XHOKES AND DIES

Dream is dead in the teamspeal and feorge and sapnsp are crZuing!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @georgewithno


End file.
